


that's a nice scarf you've got there

by verilyvexed



Category: Doctor Who, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verilyvexed/pseuds/verilyvexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart: Charles in a Tom Baker Dr Who scarf and peacoat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's a nice scarf you've got there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bookshop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338131) by [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> @[deviantART](http://verilyvexed.deviantart.com/art/that-s-a-nice-scarf-you-got-there-285709930)  
> @[Tumblr](http://verilyvexed.tumblr.com/post/17815425905/charles-in-a-tom-baker-scarf-from-aescs-fic)


End file.
